


A Talented Jaeger

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the two year time skip, Dimo finds out about the "talents" of one of his subordinates.<br/>*All characters belong to the creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Talented Jaeger

“Hyu vanted to zee me, zir?” The yellowed furred Jaeger named Douglas said as he peered into Dimo’s quarters.  
“Zomeone told me hyu half zome, skills, zhall ve zay. Iz dot true, Corporal?”  
Douglas nodded and undid his trousers, pulling his massive cock out so Dimo could get a good look.  
“Dey vas not jokink,” the new General said in awe.  
“Und Hy can last tree hours,” Duoglas gloated.  
Dimo licked his lips and nervously looked towards the door. “Lock dat,” he ordered Douglas “Ve don’t vant any disruptions.”

Dimo stepped out of his pants and walked over to the bed, hoping Douglas didn’t see fit to tell all the others about HIS size, or lack there off. Bending over the bed he reached back and spread his cheeks, giving him a good view of his tight little hole. He heard Douglas open the bottle of lube from the drawer of Dimo’s desk and then felt the cold liquid slowly being rubbed on his hole, squirming a little when the bottle was pushed in and some of it was poured inside him.  
“Hy’m goink to fuck you zo hard und zo long hyu vill beg me to schtop. Hy’ll make you cum zo many timez hyu von’t vant to touch hyur dick for a veek!”  
Dimo shuddered at the threat and braced himself as Douglas finished lubing his rock hard cock. 

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shiiiiit,” Dimo yowled as Douglas pushed in to the hilt, enjoying the site of Dimo’s cock stretching to take him.  
Douglas started slow, rocking his hips back and forth and withdrawing his cock each time, ramming it back in so hard that Dimo was almost pushed off the bed. Dimo whined and moaned as his spot was hit again and again by the monster’s horse sized cock. Just as Dimo was getting comfortable Douglas pulled all the way out and flipped Dimo onto his back, holding the Jaeger up by his hips so he could push in and pound even deeper.  
Dimo blushed and attempted to cover himself with his hands, but Douglas brushed them off, smirking at Dimo’s small cock lying limp against his belly.  
“Dey vas right about hyu too,” he cackled.  
Dimo closed his eyes and had to fight the urge to kill him. “Vhat all did dey zay?”  
“Dat hyu vas zo small de barely felt hyu, but hyu somehow manage to hit deir schpot anyvay!”  
Dimo ignored him and bit his hand so he wouldn’t make noises loud enough for people passing by to hear as Douglas thrust his hips faster and Dimo began to get hard.  
He kept going even as Dimo came, his cock spurting and his hole contracting.  
“Sctop, schtop, sctop!”  
Dimo howled the once enjoyable feeling now too intense for him.  
“Relax, it vill pass,” Douglas reassured him as kept up his steady rhythm, his cock squelching as he pumped Dimo’s well lubed ass.  
“How much longer,” Dimo whined as he writhed and gnashed his teeth.  
“Vhen Hy’m done.”  
Dimo gave him a withering glare. 

Douglas lay on top of him as the two lay locked in a passionate kiss, Dimo with his legs wrapped around him and his toes curling with each direct hit. They broke apart as Dimo came for the fifth time, his worn out cock twitching and tremors wracking his body.  
“Roll over,” Douglas panted.  
Dimo did as he was told and raised his ass, flinching as he pushed back into his sore hole. Soon Douglas was pounding him harder than ever, so hard that Dimo had to hold onto the blankets to keep from being pushed off of the other side of the bed. Dimo spread his legs and with one final push Douglas came with a roar and collapsed on top of him.  
With a moan Douglas rolled off him, Dimo gasping as his cock slid out of his tender hole. Douglas smiled and pulled Dimo into a tight hug.  
“Tank hyu, hy needed dat.”  
“Maybe hyu should do it more often,” Dimo said sarcastically as hi cleaned himself off.  
“Hy do it every day.”  
Dimo’s eyes got huge with shock and he stared at Douglas unblinkingly.  
“How de hell!?”  
“Hy’m ready again, zee.”  
Dimo looked down to where he was pointing and saw that his cock was already hard again.  
“Zide effect of de Jaegerdraught. Vhy don’t hyu roll over?,” he leered at Dimo who stared at him in disbelief.  
“Hy vill fix dat!” Dimo said as he got up and walked over to the wardrobe. 

“Ohhhh, General, schtop! Please!”  
Douglas was bent over Dimo’s desk, Dimo roughly fucking his ass with a toy with one hand while he milked him like a cow with the other.  
“Keep hyur hands on de desk, dats an order!”  
Douglas obeyed and vowed to never gloat about his “talents” again.


End file.
